1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to social networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing privacy settings for applications associated with a user profile.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, web-based social networks provide privacy settings to allow a member of the social network to control what other people (i.e. other members, non-members and/or computer users) may access and/or view about that member. For example, a social network member may only want people that attend school with the member to view information about that member. Typically, the privacy settings are provided in association with a member profile on the social network. The member profile may include detailed information about the member of the social network. A problem with conventional privacy settings, however, is that the privacy settings do not control data generated by various computing applications in response to member input. Additionally, conventional privacy settings fail to address the needs required by each member based on the type of computing application utilized by the member. Consequently, there is a need for systems and methods for providing privacy settings for applications associated with a user profile.